A chance
by taralynden
Summary: A change at a pivotal moment may not be enough alone to save the future, but it can provide that chance if those affected choose to take it.
1. A tragedy averted

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any recognisable characters or places.

* * *

It had happened so quickly that Qui-Gon almost missed it, even after years of training himself to see movements faster than the human eye should be capable of following. He and Obi-Wan had been on either side of the creature, holding their own but not fighting at their best. That was his fault really, this business with Anakin had hurt Obi-Wan and they would have to talk the issue through in depth once all of this was over. But first there was the mission to complete, and he was too professional to let personal issues get in the way. Or so he would claim, if asked.

So there they were, fighting this terrible, powerful, dark-force user, this sith, and then in the blink of an eye Obi-Wan was struck down. Not with a sabre blow, at least not one that Qui-Gon saw, but the learner abruptly fell to his knees and screamed as though he had just been gutted. Their training bond flared painfully then went dead, and Qui-Gon allowed the sith to flee out of reach, desperate to get to Obi-Wan's side, fearing he might die. Yet the boy seemed unmarked, and was already recovering. As Qui-Gon reached out a hand to help him up Obi-Wan leapt to his feet, flying over his master's head, and attacked the sith who had crept up behind them. With moves that Qui-Gon had never taught him, a speed and confidence seen only in Yoda, and a serenity that even Mace Windu would envy, Obi-Wan dispatched the zabrakian and powered down his sabre before the various body parts even landed on the floor. Then the apprentice had turned towards Qui-Gon again, stared for a moment, and fainted.

None of it made sense. It was as though Obi-Wan had been possessed by some other spirit, yet how and why? Twelve hours on, he remained unconscious and unresponsive. Not comatose, the medics insisted whenever Qui-Gon asked, only asleep. But it was an unnatural sleep and Qui-Gon did not like it. After bringing Obi-Wan to the infirmary, he had barely left the learner's side, forcing everyone else to come to him. Anakin was now asleep on a chair by the window, exhausted by the events of the day, and Qui-Gon stared at him curiously. Why had the Force led them to this point? What was he supposed to do?

"Nnngh."

The moan was soft, but he jerked back towards the bed when he heard it.

"Obi-Wan?" he called softly.

There was no response for a second, then Obi-Wan abruptly went rigid and began yelling.

"Run Luke! Run!"

Anakin awoke, startled, and fell off his chair in his panic. Qui-Gon gathered Obi-Wan up, recognising the signs of a strong vision.

"It's alright, Ani." he called. "It's just a dream. He's just dreaming."

Obi-Wan was struggling in his arms, frantic to free himself but at the same time apparently too weak to manage it. Qui-Gon held him closer, stilling him as best he could and waiting for the fit to pass. Just as abruptly as it had started, it stopped, and those blue-green eyes stared wildly up at him. Qui-Gon squeezed him gently.

"It's alright, little one. You're safe now."

Obi-Wan freed one hand and reached up shakily to touch Qui-Gon's cheek, as though not certain that his master was really there, but he pulled away before making contact. Almost as if he were afraid to find out, Qui-Gon thought absently.

"Am I dead?" he whispered.

"Not just yet, no." Qui-Gon joked drily, but then tears welled in Obi-Wan's eyes. "Hey now, what's wrong?"

"I must be dreaming, then." the response came, the eyes closing and tears flowing down the pale cheeks. "I can't bear to dream like this anymore. It hurts too much."

"Ani, go and get Doctor Melison." Qui-Gon ordered, reaching for his handkerchief and using it to wipe Obi-Wan's face. "Easy now, padawan. You're disoriented. You've had a vision."

"No." Obi-Wan mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut. "Please don't do this. Please don't. Anything but this. Anyone but him."

"Anyone but who, padawan? What are you seeing?"

Visions were not something he had ever dealt with easily, given that he had never experienced them. Obi-Wan was the first of his learners to strongly touch the Unifying Force and he had gradually learned what was needed through trial and error. The stronger the vision, the more debilitating the disorientation. Some visions seemed to suck the viewer in and hold onto them. It took a lot of coaxing to draw the visionary back from those so-called dreams, coaxing that in the past had been aided by the training bond between master and apprentice - a bond that was now absent. Physical comfort was all that he could offer at this moment, and it was a poor substitute. Obi-Wan did not answer his question, but abruptly went still in his arms. Qui-Gon clutched at him.

"Obi-Wan? Padawan, answer me. Look at me. Obi-Wan!"

It was no use. He was insensate once more. Qui-Gon closed his own eyes, opening them again only when he heard footsteps approaching.

"We need to take him back to Coruscant." he told the doctor flatly.

"Master Jinn, we have told you that hyperspace travel could worsen..."

"We have no choice. You cannot help him. Perhaps the Temple healers can. I must try."

* * *

Anakin was playing with a servo motor when he heard a soft rustling from the bed and turned to see the blankets move fractionally. Not sure if he should find the older jedi or not, he decided to wait until he was sure that Obi-Wan was not just turning over in his sleep. Standing up, he tiptoed over to the bed and peered down to find piercing blue-green eyes looking back at him.

"M-master Obi-Wan, sir?" he squeaked. "Are you okay?"

Those eyes blinked twice, then a crease formed in that smooth forehead.

"Anakin?"

"Yes sir?"

"I forgot you were ever so young."

The words were faint, and Anakin was not sure he had heard correctly. It made no sense to him, if he had.

"Um, can I get you anything, sir?"

The eyes closed.

"I just want it to stop."

"Sir?"

"Never mind. I'm just so sorry Anakin. If I knew how to fix everything, I would. I know that's not enough, but it's all I can say. I would give anything for a chance to fix all of this. Anything at all. But I have nothing left to give except my apology, which isn't enough." He sighed. "I'm so tired, and..."

Anakin waited, expecting to hear more, but nothing more came. Watching the blankets rise and fall softly as Obi-Wan breathed, he realised that the ill padawan had fallen asleep again. He frowned. He did not like Obi-Wan very much after what the padawan had said about him, but he knew that Obi-Wan had saved Qui-Gon's life, and then had become very sick. After a moment, he shrugged and sat back down on the floor. When Qui-Gon came back, he would tell him that Obi-Wan had woken up, but it could wait until then.

* * *

Qui-Gon watched through the pane of mirror glass, feeling helpless. On the other side, Obi-Wan had huddled in a corner, begging the two visionaries to keep their distance. He had been incoherent since they disembarked at the Temple, struggling to escape to the point where he had to be physically restrained on the healer's guerney. They had concurred that the problem was either mental or caused by a vision sequence, but could not determine which.

A mind healer had been brought in but had been unable to penetrate Obi-Wan's shields which had suddenly gained a density he should not be capable of. Regretfully announcing that he could do nothing without Obi-Wan's co-operation, the healer had retreated and the two visionaries had been brought in. Yet they had been no more successful and now they too left the room. Left alone, Obi-Wan buried his face in his knees, trembling visibly, and Qui-Gon ached to go to him. He even took a step towards the door, but then someone else entered the room. Qui-Gon paused, holding his breath. Would this work where nothing else had? The short figure shuffled over to where Obi-Wan sat, then hunched down and sat quietly for a moment.

"Recognise me, you do?" he asked finally.

Obi-Wan's trembling had ceased, but he did not raise his head as he responded.

"Master Yoda." he said dully, the words muffled.

"Distressed, you are." Yoda observed, stating the obvious. "Explain this you will."

There was a long silence, but Yoda simply waited, and after nearly five agonisingly long minutes, Obi-Wan made a sound somewhere between a sob and a laugh, and raised his head.

"I think I've finally gone completely crazy." he said in a brittle voice. "After all this time... after everything... I think it's finally just too much." He laughed, then sobbed again, his breath hitching. "I don't even know where I am. I don't know what this is. Why can't I just die? I just want it all to stop!"

"No! Obi-Wan don't say that!" Qui-Gon cried out involuntarily, pacing closer to the glass.

"Easy." Mace cautioned him. "He can't hear you, remember?"

Qui-Gon shook his head, staring as Obi-Wan scrubbed at his face.

"What's happening to him, Mace?"

"We'll find out." the Councillor promised grimly. "Yoda's already got him talking - that's a start."

Qui-Gon tore his gaze away from the glass to stare at the other master.

"Did I do this? I know he's always been insecure, but this... I never saw this... but then I never saw Xan turn either..."

Mace met his gaze evenly.

"If you have, then it will be your own fault. But if you want my opinion, I don't believe that's it. He's insecure, yes, but not unstable. There is something more happening here."

"I'll give Ani up." Qui-Gon swore. "Another master can teach him. I can't let Obi-Wan suffer like this."

Back in the treatment room, Obi-Wan had calmed down again after Yoda had made some comment that Qui-Gon had missed, and now the padawan let his head drop back against the wall, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

"But I _am_ dead." he said quietly. "Vader killed me. I had to let him, to give Luke the time to escape."

"Who is this Vader? A pirate perhaps, hmm?"

"Darth Vader." Obi-Wan whispered, closing his eyes. "That was his title, after... After."

Yoda's ears rose up.

"A sith, you say?" he asked curiously.

Obi-Wan's head snapped forward, his eyes open and his gaze piercing.

"Not a sith." he snapped. "He was accepted by the Light in the end. He never fully turned. I should have tried harder to turn him back when I had the chance. I shouldn't've been so blind. I know it was my fault."

"But dark he was?" Yoda persisted, seemingly unperturbed.

Tears welled in Obi-Wan's eyes.

"I... I don't know... He _became_ dark, but it... it shouldn't have happened. None of it should have happened. But it did. It did happen. And now this, all this," he gestured around himself, "it's all gone, and the jedi are all dead, and there's only Luke, but I couldn't do enough to help him. I couldn't _teach_ him enough. And I sent him to you too late. But now I keep being tormented by these visions of people and places that are gone. They're all gone. You're all gone. It's just me, not dead and not alive, and I can't bear it anymore. I just want to rest. Dear Force, please let me rest."

* * *

_to be continued._


	2. A lack of faith

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any recognisable characters or places.

* * *

Healer Reta sat down at the table, shuffling his notes into order, then looked up grimly.

"The facts are not encouraging." he began flatly, and Qui-Gon put his head in his hands. "Padawan Kenobi is not suffering continuous visionary input, given that he was still delusional after the application of the inhibitor-collar."

Qui-Gon winced, remembering Obi-Wan's panicked screams, and the welts left on his neck from where he had scrabbled to remove the awful device. They had had to put restraints around his wrists, and then he had gone limp, weeping, saying that he deserved any torture after what he had done. He had continued to babble senselessly until they finally removed the collar, then fell silent. He had not spoken a single word in the twelve hours since.

"The source of his disturbance has not yet been determined, but it is clear that he is mentally unstable. Our recommendation is that he be sedated and sent to the care facility on Grendar for the immediate future, with regular reviews of his state."

Grendar. It was a temple, of sorts. A place to send force-sensitives who were clinically insane. All of the residents were force-blinded by the presence of dampening shields woven into the very soil of the gardens and walls of the buildings.

No actual jedi worked there - they could not bear the silence, thus it was unlikely that Obi-Wan would ever get any visitors. There was little hope that he would ever recover, once sent there. Qui-Gon had been warned of this course of action in advance, but it still hurt to hear it stated officially.

"Premature, this is." Yoda spoke up, unexpectedly.

Qui-Gon looked at the aged Councillor.

"Master Yoda," Depa chided gently, "we know you have always been fond of Padawan Kenobi. But you have worked with him for four days straight now, and with every word he only proves to be less coherent."

"Then hearing him, you are not." Yoda sniffed. "Hear him, I do. Much he has told me. The answer, perhaps, though not one we look for, hmm?"

"Please." Qui-Gon begged. "If you know what this is, if there is any hope at all - please. Tell us. Tell me what to do to help him."

Yoda blinked at him placidly, then rose and began to pace.

"Great trials, he speaks of. Pain and darkness and death, yes death, much death. An end to the Order, he says. A jedi turned dark, turned by a sith, who betrays us all. Guilt, he feels. Foreseen this he should have, he believes. Stopped it, he should have. Grief, he feels. True grief for friends lost. Simulate such depth of feeling, he could not."

He stopped abruptly and turned to face them.

"Seen this darkness _I_ have. Seen it, _all_ visionaries have. Turmoil and chaos and death, circling closer and closer around us, suffocating us, with no clear cause. Believe him, I do. But what is he, then?"

He hobbled closer and peered at them.

"Special, Kenobi is." he said softly. "Known this always, I have. But how special, hmm? Strong with the unifying Force, yet unsure of its use. No touch of the living aspect, yet as a knight was he trained. A purpose, the Force has for him. Told me he has, how he died. Yes, died. And after death, how he clung to life, to the life of his last padawan, to guide the boy. Strong he must have been to do this.

"What is this you ask? Asked, he has many times, for another chance. His chance this is, to correct what went wrong. To save what was lost. But, if abandon him we do - then all will truly be lost."

He slammed his gimer stick against the tiles, making everyone jump.

"Go to Grendar, he must _not_. Forbid it, I do."

* * *

Qui-Gon looked at Yoda one last time, took a deep breath, then palmed open the door and walked inside. Obi-Wan was lying still on the floor, eyes open but unseeing. It had been three full days since he had last spoken, two since Yoda had spoken of his incredible theory. Qui-Gon was still not sure if he believed it, but he was grateful that Obi-Wan had not yet been consigned to waste away his life on Grendar.

"Obi-Wan?" he called softly, kneeling down by the prone figure.

The boy blinked, focused on him, then closed his eyes as though pained. Qui-Gon took another deep breath and settled on the floor.

"Master Yoda suggested I tell you what happened on Naboo. I realise you were there, padawan, but he has a theory that you don't actually know."

"I know what happened on Naboo, master." Obi-Wan murmured, his voice cracking more from disuse than from any strong emotion. "You died."

"No. I didn't. You saved me."

"I tried. I failed."

"No you didn't." Qui-Gon insisted. "We were fighting, and then you screamed. And then suddenly you were fighting like I've never seen you fight before. I've never shown you those moves - I don't know them myself. The creature was dead before I was even certain what was happening."

Obi-Wan's eyes blinked open and he frowned, then sat up.

"Take off your tunics." he ordered, crossing his legs.

Qui-Gon did so uncertainly, letting the fabric pool around his waist on the floor. When his chest was finally bare, he looked up to find Obi-Wan's eyes wide, the pupils dilated. The padawan's hand reached out hesitantly to touch an area between Qui-Gon's left shoulder and nipple.

"You... you weren't hurt?" the words choked out.

"No." Qui-Gon repeated. "You saved me."

Obi-Wan swallowed hard, withdrawing his hand.

"I... I don't understand." he said shakily. "How can this be?"

"Yoda has a theory, that the Force gave you a chance to change things. I don't know if I believe..."

He broke off as Obi-Wan focused on him, eyes pleading.

"Then this is real?" he whispered. "This is really real. You... you're really alive?"

Qui-Gon simply nodded, uncertain what to say. Obi-Wan took a shuddering breath, raising one hand to his braid.

"And I... I'm a padawan? I'm _your_ padawan? Still?"

"Until you're knighted." Qui-Gon said slowly.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes again for a moment, his forehead wrinkling as he concentrated.

"But... there's no bond. I can't feel it."

"It broke." Qui-Gon admitted apologetically. "I was focusing so much on Anakin, and then whatever happened to you just put too much strain on it. It snapped."

Obi-Wan's eyes opened, even wider than before.

"Anakin." he murmured, then lunged forward, grasping Qui-Gon's hand. "You have to teach him. That's where it all went wrong. You died and he needed you so much and no-one else could fix that. Oh Force, please let this be real. Let me fix this now. Qui-Gon, I know what I said about him, but you _have_ to teach him. It _has_ to be you. Otherwise it all goes wrong. Everything goes wrong. But if you're here, and he's here, and... I... I'm home from Naboo and I'm still a padawan? I'm not a knight?"

"No, little one, but..." Qui-Gon began helplessly, lost.

Obi-Wan barely heard him, wrapping his long braid tightly around his hand and giving it a hard yank. Qui-Gon recoiled in horror as the braid came away with a bloody portion of scalp.

"No more!" Obi-Wan insisted, casting the braid aside. "You have to teach Anakin. I can't be in the way. It has to go right this time. If this is real, then it has to go right. I can't be responsible for this again."

"Obi-Wan...!"

"Listen to me. Please, Qui-Gon. You must teach Anakin Skywalker. That's where everything went wrong before. What happens to me... it doesn't matter. Nothing matters except training Anakin right. And dealing with Palpatine."

"The new Supreme Chancellor?"

Obi-Wan went abruptly still, his gaze disconcertingly direct.

"If I told you, I don't think you'd believe me. But I could show you. If you'll let me speak with Palpatine, alone, I can prove I'm not mad. Or that I am. One way or the other. Put cameras in, or something. And make sure it's public - to the Senate, at least. If I'm right, he's not ready to make his move yet and I'll catch him off guard. If I'm wrong... then all that will come of it is that I'll prove my insanity."

* * *

There were murmurings, but Qui-Gon ignored them. He focused only on the screen, and after a moment everyone hushed as they saw Palpatine enter the room.

"Jedi Kenobi. I had heard you were taken ill after that terrible business on Naboo. You are feeling better now?"

"Better, but a little addled, Chancellor." Obi-Wan nodded, bowing slightly.

"But you had something you needed to ask me?"

"Yes, sir. Forgive me, but I simply must know. Was it you who trained Maul, or was it Tyrannus?"

Qui-Gon frowned, the question making no sense whatsoever. Yet before the stirrings behind him could evolve into anything louder, Palpatine abruptly hissed.

"Where did you hear those names?"

The Chancellor's arm jerked, and abruptly the door closed and locked, and Qui-Gon stiffened in surprise.

"He's a sith!" someone whispered.

"No, he can't be." Mace countered. "How could he hide it in close proximity?"

"Tell me this." Obi-Wan was continuing, unperturbed, his voice strengthening as he gained confidence. "Was it really Master Sifo-Dyas who placed the order on Kamino, or was it Dooku? Or maybe you did it yourself?"

"Dooku?" Qui-Gon echoed his former master's name numbly.

"I know pretty much everything, you see." Obi-Wan drawled, no longer deferential, now clearly sure of himself. "Except for a few details like that one. I know Dooku recruited Fett, but did he lie about his name twice, or did he...?"

He broke off abruptly as Palpatine's arm shot out. Obi-Wan jerked into the air, clutching at his throat, and Qui-Gon leapt from his chair.

"We've got to get him out of there!"

"Sit down." Yoda ordered him sternly. "Closer, others are. Entry, they will gain. Watch."

On the screen, Obi-Wan had tilted his head back and now pushed at the air with his hands. Immediately, he dropped back to the ground.

"You underestimate me, Sidious." he growled.

"Crazy jedi." Palpatine snarled back, and fired... lightning?... from his fingertips.

Someone cursed softly, but Obi-Wan seemed to catch it easily, almost casually.

"As I say, you underestimate me. Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to face you like this? Without Vader to protect you? You knew you were safe from me so long as he was around. I couldn't... I couldn't fight him again. I won't. This ends here."

"I don't know what you're talking about, _boy_, but you're right. This ends. _Here_."

Qui-Gon's heart seemed to stop beating as Palpatine pulled back his robes and retrieved a sabre from a concealed pocket. The blade was red. Obi-Wan was unarmed. There was nowhere to go, the room was too small. Yet the boy gave a strange laugh and made no move to defend himself.

"Yes. Kill me. I've died before. Perhaps this time I'll actually find some peace."

The blade raised, Qui-Gon choked, time stood still... and then the door opened behind Palpatine and Kit Fisto, Plo Koon and Luminara Undali charged inside with their blades drawn. Palpatine fought them and the battle left the view of the camera, but Qui-Gon did not care. All he cared about was the boy who had slumped against the wall, crying.

* * *

"Obi-Wan?"

"I think... I think I'm fading."

Qui-Gon cradled the boy in his lap, feeling him shiver.

"Stay with me, lad. It'll be alright."

Obi-Wan's eyes were glazed, staring at the ceiling.

"I failed him. I failed you. All of you. The weight of it... I couldn't bear it anymore."

"You haven't failed me, Obi-Wan."

A tear rolled down a reddened cheek.

"I loved him, Qui-Gon. He was like a brother to me. And when he turned, it was even worse than..."

"Than what, little one?"

"Than when you repudiated me in front of the Council." the whispered response came.

Qui-Gon bowed his head.

"Oh, Obi-Wan."

"When you were dying and you didn't even have a single word for me, I... I... I couldn't..."

"Master Jinn - we should take him to the infirmary."

"Of course."

Qui-Gon tried to lift him onto the guerney, but Obi-Wan clung to him.

"No! Please. Please don't make me go. Not yet. I was alone for so long..."

"I'm still here with you, Obi-Wan."

"I'm sorry, master."

He was sobbing now, and Qui-Gon shook his head.

"It's alright. Hush. It's alright."

His words had no effect. Then Yoda shuffled in.

"Your forgiveness he seeks, Qui-Gon. Not your assurance."

"But he has done nothing to forgive." Qui-Gon argued.

Yoda merely looked at him, and Qui-Gon gave in.

"Obi-Wan, listen to me. You're forgiven. I forgive you."

Obi-Wan's eyes flickered open, brimming with tears, and a tremulous smile formed. Yet just as it seemed he would speak, his eyes rolled back in his head and he stopped breathing.

* * *

A/N: terrible cliffhanger, I know. But the story's not over yet: one chapter to go.


	3. Still only a chance

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any recognisable characters or places.

* * *

"Unclear, all of this is." Yoda mused.

Around him, the members of the Council stirred and nodded.

"There is certainly much still to investigate." Mace agreed. "But we have already found enough to prove that none of this was madness. Palpatine is a sith. He caused the blockade around Naboo, funded it secretly, and arranged for the entire situation. Since his escape we have had no sign of him, but he is undoubtedly still out there. We have also tracked down Dooku, who also revealed himself as a sith when pressed. Every recording of what Kenobi said is now being analysed and re-analysed for details. The most disturbing, though, are the implications regarding Skywalker."

"If we understand correctly," Depa said slowly, "if Jinn had died on Naboo, Kenobi would have trained Skywalker. Skywalker would have been turned by Palpatine, and would then have helped to kill almost every jedi alive. There is the possibility that we would be safer without Skywalker at all."

"The Chosen One." Ki-Adi sighed. "Why did we not see that it could be interpreted the other way? To bring balance in a time of peace, it would have to increase the power of the sith and decrease that of the jedi. I concur - Skywalker's death is a safety measure that should be taken."

"No." Yoda disagreed. "Want him dead, Obi-Wan did not. Only that Qui-Gon should teach him, did he ask. Repeated himself many times, he did, insisting."

There was a short silence, then Eeth Koth spoke up.

"How is Kenobi?"

"No change." Mace reported. "He remains in a coma and Qui-Gon remains by his side. With all due respect, Master Yoda, I'm not sure that Qui-Gon is in any condition to take on another learner as yet, if ever again."

"Patient we must be. Time, we have. No rash decisions should we make."

"Of course."

* * *

"Master?"

The voice brought him out of a deep sleep, and he yawned.

"What is it, padawan?"

"How did we get here?"

"How did we get where, pad... Obi-Wan! You're awake!"

Obi-Wan blinked at him blankly, sitting up in the bed.

"Yes, master." he said slowly. "I am. Have I been sick?"

Qui-Gon half-fell off the side of the bed he was lying on and hurried to Obi-Wan's side, searching his face for signs of despair and finding only confusion.

"Are you in pain?" Qui-Gon demanded. "Do you feel faint?"

"N-no master." Obi-Wan responded, running his fingers through hair that had grown slightly longer than the regulation padawan length. "I feel a little dizzy, like I've overslept or something, but nothing else. I..."

His face abruptly went white with shock and Qui-Gon grabbed his shoulders.

"Obi-Wan!"

The younger man blinked then refocused on him, mild panic in his eyes.

"Master - my braid! Where did it go? How did I get to Coruscant? Did you beat the dark one? Is the queen alright?"

Qui-Gon stared at him as the questions continued.

"You're back. Dear Force, you're actually back."

"Master?"

"You don't remember anything since that battle?" Qui-Gon checked.

"Nothing, master." Obi-Wan agreed. "We were fighting, and then there was a flash of light and my head hurt... and then I woke up here." He bit his lip worriedly. "Was I careless, master? Did he strike me?"

"No. No, you... Never mind. The important thing is that you're awake and safe."

He stared at the boy for a moment longer, still barely able to believe what he was seeing, then hugged him fiercely.

"I thought I'd lost you, little one. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Obi-Wan, I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for it to happen like this."

Obi-Wan patted his back awkwardly.

"Master? I don't understand."

"I'm proud of you, padawan. So very proud. I didn't mean it to sound like I wanted to be rid of you - I should never have spoken out like that in front of the Council. I didn't think."

Obi-Wan had now gone very stiff and still, and Qui-Gon pulled back to stare into his shocked eyes.

"The Council had turned me down before, on sending you for your trials. Not because you weren't ready, little one, but because _I_ wasn't ready. And because _they_ weren't ready to deal with me on my own. It wasn't you - it was never you. You were ready. You were ready and you should have been knighted more than a year ago, but I've let them drag this out because I didn't want to be alone. But then, when I found Ani, I thought I saw the way out. If I had Ani, then I could let you go and you'd be able to carry on with your own life, without me to worry about. I was selfish. Too selfish to see that you had no way of knowing any of that. And too selfish to see that..."

"No." Obi-Wan croaked, interrupting him. "No." he repeated. "Master, no. It's not your fault. I wasn't ready. I'm _not_ ready."

"Yes you are." Qui-Gon spoke over him firmly. "Yes you are. I think so and the Council thinks so. And this... Obi-Wan, this may be the strangest set of trials in the history of the Order, but it's been harder than most have had to face. The Council has already announced your ascension. All we need to do now is have the party."

* * *

Across the room, Obi-Wan settled himself in the chair, balancing a cup of tea carefully on the padded arm as he drew his feet up under himself, then looked up and noticed that Qui-Gon was watching. Qui-Gon held his tongue, waiting. It had been a long day for them both, but for Obi-Wan especially.

The healers had gone into a spin since they had been convinced Obi-Wan would simply die at any minute without ever regaining consciousness. So they had run him through test after test, terrifying him with a few ill-explained warnings that although he may feel just fine right now he could collapse on them at any second. Even more perplexing to him, they seemed utterly determined to record every word he uttered in spite of Qui-Gon's protestations that it was no longer necessary.

Then the Council had found out he was awake, and had descended _en masse_ to the infirmary and began interrogating him about the events in the Chancellor's office. To which he had had no answers since he could remember none of it. Finally, Yoda had dragged him off to a private room and spent twenty minutes talking to him alone. Emerging from that, the aged Councillor had announced that Obi-Wan the apprentice was 'back' and that arrangements for the knighting ceremony should be made.

"Master?"

"You don't have to call me that anymore, you know."

"My knighthood was posthumous. But... I'm not dead. Doesn't that negate it, somehow?"

Qui-Gon smiled at his injured tone.

"You earned the title. It just took some rather unconventional events to get them to admit it."

Obi-Wan's expression turned troubled.

"Master Windu showed me a vid recording of... of what happened. Master - how did I know all the things I said? And why don't I remember it now?"

"The theory is that you were temporarily possessed by a future self. A self from a future path that we're no longer following, or so I understand it. To be honest, I don't understand it very well at all. All this unifying nonsense gives me a headache."

"But if it was my self from the future," Obi-Wan reasoned out, "and we're no longer following that path, then how could I have been controlled by him? He will never live because I will never be in that position in the first place. I will never try to come back when I reach that point in time because there will be no need, and yet if he had not, there would be."

"And that is precisely why it gives me a headache." Qui-Gon sighed. "Still, that is the prevailing theory amongst those who should know."

Obi-Wan was frowning, but nodded and sipped at his tea.

"So." he asked after a long moment. "Will you teach Anakin, then, as you were asked?"

"Yes. It appears that most of the danger has passed, but really it doesn't change very much. I had intended to teach him myself anyway."

"You intended to, but didn't because you were killed on Naboo." Obi-Wan considered, then his lips quirked. "How does it feel to be responsible for the future of the whole galaxy?"

Qui-Gon blinked.

"I had not really thought of it that way. Everyone just believes that if I do as you - the other you - asked, everything will work out."

"But he didn't know that." Obi-Wan reasoned. "He couldn't have, because you died. And if there's some pivotal thing that you're supposed to do, then he didn't tell you what it was, so we might still miss it."

He paused, staring down into his cup.

"This isn't a reprieve. It's a warning, and the chance to correct a mistake we haven't made yet. A mistake _I_ haven't made yet. But how do I avoid making a mistake if I don't know what it is?"

"All we can do is live our lives the best we can, little one. As you say - we've been given a chance. A chance for peace. The rest is up to the Force."

* * *

The end.


End file.
